callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrett .50cal
The Barrett .50cal is a semi-automatic Sniper Rifle seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' Singleplayer The Barrett .50cal appears as one of the three semi-automatic sniper rifles in game. Although only available to use once in single player, the Barrett .50cal is seen in F.N.G on the weapons rack, along with all the other weapons in game. It is then seen again in One Shot, One Kill, as a mounted weapon used to assassinate Imran Zakhaev. This Barrett .50cal has a variable zoom feature, meaning that the player can adjust the zoom, to help with the assassination. It also has unlimited ammo, very little recoil, no scope sway, and on the Wii version is controlled with the control stick rather than the pointer. This is the only time it is usable in the campaign. The rounds in the campaign seem to be about four times bigger than in multiplayer. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Barrett .50cal is unlocked at level 49. Like all sniper rifles, it can use an ACOG Scope attachment and cannot accept a silencer in-game. It is tied with the Dragunov and R700 without Stopping Power. If Stopping Power is used, it can take out a player using Juggernaut in one hit if shot in the chest, neck, or head. The Barrett also has the highest penetration of all the weapons in game. However, the Barrett .50cal also has a few disadvantages. One of them is that the sound made upon firing is loud and distinctive and can give away the user's position. Also, it has very high recoil, but it always travels in the same direction, and the reticle quickly resets back on the initial point of aim. A good way to compensate for its high recoil is to treat it as a bolt-action rifle, and only fire when it has returned to its original position. Another huge disadvantage is the fact that the rifle itself is so long it often protrudes out of cover giving the player's position away. Because of its very high damage, firing rapidly with this gun is not usually necessary - although it can be used as a last-resort in close quarters. Gallery Image:m82_4.png|Barrett .50cal and scope Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Image:chernm82.png|The 50cal used in One Shot, One Kill MW Pickup Barrett50cal.png|Barrett .50cal Pickup icon. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' The Barrett .50cal is almost completely unchanged from Call of Duty 4, with the exceptions of new attachments, a redesigned scope, widened muzzle brake, and lack of back up front iron sight. The only notable change from Call of Duty 4 is that the Barrett .50cal, along with all the other sniper rifles, now have full mobility, as well as SMGs. In addition, it is the first sniper rifle available to the player, while in Call of Duty 4 it is the last. Singleplayer The Barrett .50cal can be found five times in the single player campaign. On one occasion, it is found in the missions S.S.D.D., Of Their Own Accord (although it is mounted with a thermal scope), Contingency and Loose Ends. The only major differences from campaign to multiplayer are that the Barrett has a more realistic level of recoil, and athumb|300px|right|Barret .50cal montage in MW2 fairly low Firecap in the campaign. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Barrett .50cal is unlocked at Level 3 as part of the "Scout Sniper" default class. It is capable of firing faster than its sight can settle. Firing too quickly makes the Barrett .50cal difficult to use, due to the high recoil. However, the Barrett .50cal has a recoil limit, which a skilled player can use to his/her advantage. This problem is easily mitigated by simply slowing the rate of fire and only firing when the recoil has settled. This requires great concentration, as inexperienced players tend to fire too fast. However, the ability to fire so fast can be an advantage in close quarters when there is no time to switch to a secondary and the player is forced to fire their sniper rifle from the hip. The Barrett .50cal is most praised for its ability to deliver one hit kills with a high rate of fire. One flaw of the Barrett is that its recoil kicks the gun up and to the right so much that the shooter momentarily loses sight of their target. Since the ACOG zooms in less when looking down the sight, it is easier to follow an enemy after firing with it than with a standard Sniper scope, but in many situations the decreased zoom and inability to steady the scope makes it less than practical. The Barrett is a relatively good candidate to use with a Silencer and Stopping Power, as the player can kill a target with a single shot to the chest, neck, or head. However, the Barrett's high recoil can make it difficult for the shooter to land a second shot if the first shot does not kill. Without Stopping Power, the Barrett is a less than ideal candidate for a silencer because all snipers require two shots to kill when using a silencer without Stopping Power unless on Hardcore. Also, The Barrett's ROF is higher during multiplayer than in the Campaign and Museum, due to a firecap being added in singleplayer. Advantages of using the Intervention *The Intervention is more ideal for the Perfectionist challenge due to it's smaller magazine meaning less chance of missed bullets. *The Intervention has a generally lower recoil than the .50cal even though the Barrett will settle back before the Intervention is ready for another shot. *The Intervention's reload time is lower, and can also be Reload Canceled. It will still take more time to reload in total as the Barrett has twice the rounds. Advantages of using the Barrett .50cal *The Barrett .50cal has a larger magazine of 10 compared to the Intervention's magazine of 5. *Although higher, the .50cal's recoil is much more predictable and resets faster. *The .50cal fires semi-automatically, making it more ideal for missed shots. *The .50cal has a much lower sway than the Intervention. *The .50cal fire rate means the player can easily spray in conditions where the secondary is impractical. *The .50cal steadies faster. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:M82 6.png|The Barrett .50cal, as it appears in Modern Warfare 2 File:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Barrettyuk.JPG|The Mr.Yuk sticker, as seen on the Barrett .50cal Fingerprint-Barrett50cal.jpg|A View of the fingerprints on the Barrett .50cal. Camo.png|A picture of all the camouflages for the Barrett .50cal Trivia *The Barrett .50cal has the same reload animation and firing sound in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Modern Warfare 2, The Barrett .50cal has a Mr.Yuk sticker on the lens cap although it can be difficult to see it at first (it is easiest to see when the player sprints). The player will not be able to see it if he has a different scope attached. It is one of two weapons to have a Mr. Yuk sticker on it, the other being the WA2000. *In Modern Warfare 2 Challenge screen, the Barrett .50cal is first on the Sniper Rifle list, while on the Create-a-Class it comes after the Intervention. *In the missions "One Shot, One Kill" and''Of Their Own Accord"Of Their Own Accord", the Barrett .50cal always has unlimited ammo and a zoomable scope. It also has it's front iron sight flipped up, which means the developers simply re-used the Barrett model from the previous game. *The Barrett .50cal makes the most noise of any non-launcher weapon in the game. *There is a graphical glitch with the Barrett where the player's hand goes through the folded-up bipod and holds the synthetic stock. *The Barrett .50cal is one of the first sniper rifles (the other being the Intervention) players unlock in ''Modern Warfare 2, while in Call of Duty 4 it is the last one which is unlocked. *The Barrett in Modern Warfare 2 has the serial number A0750319. This is most easily seen with Arctic camo. *When zoomed in with the ACOG in Modern Warfare 2, one can see that the rear iron sight is marked for yards. *The Barrett .50cal has 2 fingerprints on it; one can be seen while reloading and the other can be seen with camo applied. *The Barrett .50cal is the only gun featured in Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 to feature a reciprocating barrel. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Barrett .50cal has a front sight, however, this is gone in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, when the player looks through the scope, he/she pulls it up to his/her "eye", but in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 they put it up to their "eyes" on an angle. *It is the only sniper rifle where a camo does not appear on a thermal scope if one is applied. ru:Barrett_M82 Video Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles